


Dancing With the Devil

by Pearltears



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Corruption, Crime, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hatred, IgnoranceIsBliss, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Isolation, M/M, Obsession, Rejection, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Violence, Willgobackandforthbetweenpastandpresent, characterdeath, donttrustanyone, otheridolswillbecharaters, rotatingPOV, stupiddecisions, thefuckingelite, willupdatetagslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearltears/pseuds/Pearltears
Summary: What happened to the lovely boy, brimming with life, radiant and fiery like the sun itself.. Did he always shine this bright, or was this all a facade? WARNING, they say that you can't be loved by everyone, but you can sure try.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my second attempt at a multi chapter story. I will be updating tags, warnings, and relationships as the story progresses and they appear. Not all relationships mentioned revolve around romance just a heads up. Or maybe they do who knows, you gotta find out ;) I won't drone for too long, feel free to comment and do let me know if there are any mistakes I did my best to catch all of them. Without any further questions, you may proceed, proceed with caution >:)

The cold metal pressed uncomfortably into my wrists, shifting around in my seat only making the cuff dig more into my skin. Drumming my fingers on the cheap table, I relaxed into the brown metal chair, my right arm still very much uncomfortably cuffed to the table. It’s not like I could get up and leave with the stupid officer standing outside of the two-way mirror door. Sighing, I looked up to the camera, maybe, if I stared intently enough someone would come here and tell me why the fuck I was brought here this morning.

After what seemed like an eternity the door twisted open, a middle-aged man who had seen better days walked in with a file and two plastic bottles of water. He smelled of cigars and stale bread, disgusting, I resisted the urge to make a face, not wanting to upset anyone and prolong my time sitting here.

“Hello, my name is Detective Park. Before we begin I want to go ahead and apologize for making you wait so long, I’ll cut the formalities and get to the point. You are here today because we have reason to believe that you are associated with the death of Mr. Boo Seungkwan”

“Death…what!? No, no, no, there must be some type of mistake. Seungkwan is not dead.” I stared at the man before me reading his expression for any indication that would tell me he was mistaken. 

“He… he’s not dead,” I clenched my mouth shut, gaze cast down to the table, studying the scratches and dirt engraved into the grooves of the plastic. Seungkwan, dead… This is ridiculous. He’s not dead. He can’t be dead. I saw him yesterday. What day was today? I did see him yesterday, in the early morning. Or would that be considered two nights ago? What the fuck is going on? My mouth felt dry, I looked back up to the detective. He was observing my reaction, amused he crossed his arms over his chest leaning back into his chair. I glanced toward the water, my mouth parched. What the hell was he so amused about, nothing about the situation called for it. A sinking feeling in my stomach telling me that something was not right.

“I take that you were not made aware of the death of Mr. Boo. I cannot share much of the details of the case, but he was found dead in his apartment.” The detective sighed nonchalantly, searching for more of a reaction from the boy in front of him.

“Found dead?! By who?” He can’t be dead, No. I. He was fine yesterday! We, I…No. I. My throat felt tight, swallowing back the knot in my throat. Someone…found Seungkwan dead? What the fuck happened? I stilled, regaining my composure quickly. I could not give this asshole my reaction for his amusement. What he knows I am still uncertain but I am not going to tell him anything, my gut feeling only cementing my decision.

“Look son, we have a security feed of your visit to Mr. Boo the night of his death from the building across the street. We have to question you and request your alibi. You are one of the main suspects of his murder so this is what you are going to do.” The detective opened up his folder pulling out a couple of blank sheets of paper and a pen shoving them in my direction.

“Write out a confession and serve your time, we can easily wrap this up. Or we can gather up more evidence and trust me, this shit is not going to work out for you,” the detective sat back in the opposite chair, twisting one of the bottled waters open, taking a drink, a smug smile decorating his large face.

How the hell did this man go from saying he was going to question me to suddenly wanting me to write a confession. 

“What? I thought I was here to give some type of testimony, why the hell would I write a confession. I most definitely did not have anything to do with the death of,” I glared at the detective who just wore a smug expression. 

This is a fucking set up. I felt it in my gut as soon as the old man opened his mouth, I have watched enough movies to know how this goes down. 

He sighed, rolling up his sleeves, and took another drink from the water bottle. With no clock, it was hard to know how long I had been sitting here talking to this clown of a detective, and he was taking his sweet ass time no less. My patience was beginning to run thin, my leg bouncing with restlessness. Maybe the lack of food, the air conditioning on full blast, or just the lack of sleep making me feel agitated. I had gotten pretty high yesterday, probably why my head was pounding. 

I propped my arms on the table and looked at the detective in front of me, “You haven’t even asked much less heard what I was visiting Seungkwan for. You said it yourself that you had me brought so that I could present to you my alibis for whatever the fuck happened. I shouldn’t even need one, if you have footage of my visit, then you should also have the footage of when I left in your possession. I left using the same route. Security feeds have time stamps and dates. You have what you need, you just have to do your fucking job.”

The detective tensed before lunging forward and yanking me up by my hoodie. I kept my face stoic, "I refuse to make any more statements without a lawyer present, now uncuff me and leave me. You cant have me here for more than 24 hours without a warrant, which you most definitely do not have."

"Listen you little bas-"

As if on cue another man, much younger and in a neat suit came through the door, his mouth agape small, in surprise.

"Detective Park? Why are you here? I thought I was assigned to talk to the suspect? The Chief of Police had sent me to bring him to the station, but one of the officers told me he was brought here this morning?" He looked at the other detective expectantly, the other making no sign of explaining himself.

The younger detective sighed, "Nevermind that, where are my manners." The younger man looked toward me with a small smile.

"Hello, I am Detective Hong, I was supposed to be the one asking you a few questions, but I assume Detective Park has done his job properly and got what we needed, am I correct Detective Park”

The older detective straightened himself, collecting the file and papers, a sour expression concealed poorly on his face. 

“Get the brat out of here, we don’t need him anymore” he walked toward the door opening it before turning back to me and leaving with a scoff. The younger detective just chuckled dryly and turned back toward me, eyes shifting to my arm still cuffed to the table.

“Oh right, let’s get you out of here. I apologize on behalf of Detective Park for anything he may have said and done to inconvenience you. I am sure you’re tired and hungry from being held up since this morning” He smiled, then focused on searching his coat pockets for what I am hoping are the keys of the cuffs.

“Here we are,” He pulled a set of keys, and upon twisting the small key, the cuff snapped open.

I rubbed at my sore wrist, then pulled my sleeve down to cover it. I was silently contemplating whether I should or should not ask the young detective for more details, but considering what had happened earlier I just wanted to get out of here and outside for some cold air.

Detective Hong opened the door, I followed after him looking around the station. It was already evening, many of the officers gone, the few left scattered amongst rows of cluttered desks. 

“Did you bring anything with you that was collected at the front desk? So I can return it to you and officially let you out.”He said, fetching a binder from a desk, flipping through its pages.

“No…”

“Really? Hmm...well okay then, you’re free to go. Don’t skip town or anything,” The detective jokes, probably trying to lighten the mood. 

I nodded and made my way out of the station and into the cold night. Having spent the whole day at the station, my stomach growled in a reminder of my lack of food. I continued down a few blocks from the station before stopping. The streets were seemingly lonely and the stillness of the night sent a pain to my chest. I stopped under a dim streetlight, staring at nothing in particular.

Numbness.

I looked up at the night sky, the star hidden behind the fog, Feeling a droplet on my hand One. Two. Three little drops. Where the hell? I looked back up, no clouds. I brought my hand to rub my eyes, wet streaks, little drops making their way down my face. I didn't realize I was crying, the tight feeling in my chest making its presence known once again. I stayed there crouched under the lamppost, hugging my knees crying, my hood pulled over my head concealing my face. Three words swirling in my head, unsettling and cold, on repeat.

Seungkwan is dead.


	2. Mr. Snow Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, I recently got a job and working full-time has me tired. That and school is just a handful. On the commute to my job I decided to just write on my notes and the morning ambience really refueled me. Not much but again I'm trying this new routine out and see how it goes. I just wanted to post for anyone who's waiting and all. Enjoy!

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. 

“Ready or not here I come!” The young boy squealed as he dashed through the playground, leaves crunching under his small feet. 

Poking his head behind the trees looking for the other children he had gotten to play with him. Searching through the playground, then the swing set, finally finding them under the playground castle. The other children yelled, swarming out quickly to avoid being caught. Their cheeks round and red with laughter as they chased each other. Stomping carelessly in an innocent cat and mouse game. How beautiful is that childhood innocence? Mind, body, and soul so innocent so pure and untainted it could only rival that of angels. Little cherubs giggling and playing without a care in the world. 

He continued to observe, amused, and bitter. To be as carefree as a child, a concept so unorthodox and outrageous, he couldn’t help but scoff. He watched for a few moments more before standing from his place on the metal bench and deciding to leave, bored from watching the children chase after each other, nothing extraordinary.   
That was until he was met with a small face, with round cheeks, rosy from play, big bright brown eyes, looking at him with the utmost determination. 

“Excuse me, sir.”

The older man looked down at the child nodding in acknowledgment. 

“I just wanted to say you look like snow. Why is your hair white? Are you old?”

The blunt and unexpected observation by the child taking the man by surprise. He chuckled and tilted his head to look back down to the child staring at him with his small mouth agape. 

“You can say that I am quite old, older than you can possibly imagine.”

“What? But you don’t look old. My grandma is so old but she doesn’t look like you. Her skin is like a bulldog, wrinkly” the child laughs, eyes small crescents. 

The man laughs, this child captured his interest, to say the least. He decided to amuse the child a bit before taking his leave.

“You know your lovely grandma would probably be sad if you were out comparing her to a stinky, wrinkly, dog. ”

The child’s face quickly turned to one of concern.

“Ah no, I would never compare her to anything bad! I didn’t mean that. I love her so much I would never!”

The child stomped, a scowl, and a small frown adorning his round face. 

“I am just kidding. Don’t hurt me!” The man teased. 

The kid continued his glare then giggled. 

“Okay okay. I’ll let you continue on your way, Mr. Snowman”

The man chuckled again, then smiled softly back at the child.

“Okay then kid, take care and don’t go talking to strangers, not all of them are as kind as me you know”

The kid nodded and started running back to the playground before stopping and turning back to the man.

“Mr. Snowman! I’m Boo Seungkwan!! Have a nice day!!!” The child yelled, waving while being pulled by an older boy. Brother perhaps?

The man nodded and waved back, then continued out of the park. 

Boo Seungkwan. Interesting. He’d have to keep his eye on him, something was nudging at his gut that this Boo Seungkwan kid wasn’t going to be a one time encounter.


	3. Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, I got so much to do with work and school, I could only write during my commute. But I think that I made y'all wait enough, I know its a bit of a dry season so Ill try to write and update a little more consistently. Please do let me know your thoughts. Without further ado!

“Seungkwan, you’re not supposed to be talking to weird people. It’s common sense”

“What do you mean weird? He looked normal Cheolie.”

Seungcheol continued to pull the younger by his arm, slightly tugging. 

“We were literally all playing one second and you’re gone the next. I was freaking out Kwan” he said coming to a stop, Seungkwan bumping into him carelessly. 

He turned to look at Seungkwan, the 5-year-old staring up at him with no instinct of self-preservation. He sighed and ruffled his friend's hair because there was no reasoning with someone who still couldn’t grasp the concept of good and bad, in terms of people that is. Seungcheol knew better though, being 3 years older than his friend. 

“Forget about it. Let’s just get back home or your mom will be upset we aren’t back yet. “

The two boys started the short walk to Seungkwan’s house, hand in hand they left the park which was only filled with their chaotic laughter and mischief moments ago. It was late afternoon, the sun only just starting to set, a physical reminder that they should have been home a while ago. Alas, what is good fun if you don't lose track of time? The younger of the two was swinging their hands back and forth, skipping and kicking stray rocks on their path until they reached home.

“Race you inside! 1,2,3 GO!!!”

Seungkwan dashed through the front gate and into the old apartment complex, running up the stairs up to the second floor, the top of his head peeking through as the only landmark of his progress to his home. After giving the younger a head start, Seungcheol couldn't help but give in to the competitive fire in him and sprinted up the stairs, catching up with the younger faster than he anticipated. They laughed and screamed, both of them giving it their last final push before coming to a clumsy stop at the door, slamming their hands on the door in an attempt to win the race. The door shook with their impact and their laughter echoed in the small complex.

“I won! So you have to give me your hotteok, mom told me she was making some to eat after dinner” 

“You only won because I gave you a head start. I literally waited till you were halfway there. Don’t push your luck brat” Seungcheol smacked the younger lightly on the back of his head. 

Seungkwan opened the door, turning back, and stuck his tongue out at the older. The two continued their banter, trying to knock each other over as they slipped off their shoes at the entrance. 

The apartment was small but lively. The smell of butter, garlic, and beef tickling their noses.

“Seungkwan-ah, Seungcheol!” Seungwan’s mom called out from the small kitchen, peeking her head. 

“I thought I had told you to be back before the sunset, huh. You kids had me worried.” She scolded, as she finished the last batch of hotteok. 

Her son watched attentively hugging his mother’s back, trying to ease his mother, his affection apology quickly easing his mother into a soft smile.

Seungcheol watched the two, from where he sat on their living room sofa. He thinks back to his house on the first floor of the apartment complex, and the lack of warmth. 

His father was a stern and hardworking man, dedicated firmly to the traditional role of being a father, bringing in the day’s bread, and keeping a roof over their heads. Seungcheol was grateful, but he couldn’t help but miss his mother at times. Watching Seungkwan and his mother serving him was a reminder of what he’d always lacked. A bittersweet feeling. 

The Boo’s always welcomed him with open arms, taking care that he was always fed and well. The place always bustling with activity from the bickering between sisters, to Mrs. Boo scolding her children to behave, laughter abundant. 

This family is always a fond memory. Enjoying the small delights of life and taking every day with a smiling radiance, little Seungkwan is the center of it. He didn't know when he noticed that the younger always sought the best of anyone around him. People being drawn to him like a moth to bright light. 

If only he’d known that happiness is not a permanent state, not even the lovely Boo’s were exceptions to that.


	4. Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg y'all I am so sorry it takes me forever to write, i basically live at my work. If I'm not slaving away at my job i have school work to do. Anyways ill try to be more consistent because i really have so many ideas. Anyways i hope y'all enjoy this small treat. Leave me your thoughts please it really does make me excited to write faster. again sorry for taking so long!

It’s funny how life seems to change for the worse when he was content enough to have let his guard down. Right when it felt like there was finally a constant in Seungcheol’s life, his world was turned sideways again. There was no one else to blame but himself he repeated in his head, like a mantra. If only I were older, then I could work and wouldn’t have to leave with dad. If I were stronger then maybe you wouldn’t have to depend on him anymore. I wished mom was still here. I don’t wanna go, I don't wanna go.

“Cheolli”

Seungkwan looked up at the older who was sitting in the shade behind the stairs to the second floor of the complex. This space was Seungcheol’s escape, a place where he went to hide from his father and dwell in his thoughts. The older boy, lost in his thoughts, didn’t hear his name being called. His dark hair falling over his large doe eyes, dull and tired despite his young age.

“Seungcheol-ah”

“Seungcheoli.”

“Hyung?”

The older looked up at the small voice calling out, gaping in surprise. How long has he been there? He stares at his younger friend, the younger staring back, head tilted in concern. 

“Hyung are you okay?”

“Seungkwanie, did you finally acknowledge me as your Hyung? Out of your own free will!?”

The younger boy never called him by the honorific because he argued that they were mentally the same age, and the brat was too stubborn for rules that were not set by him. His friend ignored his poor attempt to draw the attention away from his thoughts and concerns with silly banter, Seungkwan plopped himself beside Seungcheol, his small legs extended in front of him, sneakers tip tap tapping together as he moved his feet side to side.

“Are you upset, about the moving thing too”

“No...I-I, I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Seungcheol kept his gaze distant, avoiding the younger's eyes. He was upset about moving. He was angry. He wanted nothing more than to stay in Busan with his best friend and his family. He wished he could just stay with them. He could barely remember the days of his young life before Seungkwan and his family. It was as if there was no before Seungkwan because before Seungkwan, Seungcheol was lonely and afraid. Cold. Very cold. A child left with a heart heavy with guilt and loss with nothing but a shell of a father to comfort him.

Initially, they had moved from their house in Daegu after his mother’s passing. There was a fight over the property between his mother’s parents and his father. Adults fighting like famished dogs over scraps. It was messy, dirty, and unsurprisingly ended badly. They were left with nothing but her memory. His mother’s parents who had never approved of their daughter’s husband finally got him out of the picture but was Seungcheol worth that cost too? Did he deserve the distance and frost, he had no real fault but being the son of his father and mother. At the time he was far too young to understand the idea of death and hatred. Concepts foreign to a four-year-old child that had begun to become all too familiar as he grew older. 

A year after his mother’s passing they had moved from place to place. His father was unable to secure a stable job much less a home. It wasn’t until his dad had gotten a job at a construction site in Busan that they finally had found a place to stay, a home, or so he had thought. 

The fact that they hadn’t moved after three months, the longest they had stayed in one place, had left him the impression that perhaps this was their new home. He could attend school there and make friends. He wouldn’t be left alone anymore. 

They had moved into the old apartment complex in the late spring. The summer heat not yet having settled in, the greenery at its peak bloom. He was excited to finally see their new home, which meant they would no longer be staying at hotels and small dorms. He remembers the excitement coursing through his little body as he ran in and out of the new apartment, exploring the small rooms imagining he was in a jungle. The week they moved in neighbors would knock on their door with welcome gifts from soaps to toilet paper. 

The day he met the Boos, it had rained. The sky grey and cold that make bones ache. He sat outside of his front door, having forgotten his key in the house, his father not coming home until late evening. Quite the picture to paint l: young elementary school kid, sitting wet and blue outside of his front door. His small scraped knees pulled to his chest to conserve heat. 

“Here,” A small hand reached out, tissues crumbled accidentally. The small shadow casting down on the older shivering boy. 

A small polite smile, nose, and cheeks a slight shade of red from the biting cold, scarf and jacket engulfed the younger child. Seeing the lack of response from the other, the child squats down at eye level and pokes at the boy. 

“Hey? Hello. I’ve never seen you before and I know everyone here. Did you move while we were away?”

“...”

“Here your nose is runny. My mom says staying outside without a jacket will give you a cold.” The younger boy continues despite the lack of response. 

Seungcheol just keeps quiet. 

“Come on! Let’s go to my house. It is so super cold right now. Oh! We can ask my mama if we can roast some sweet potatoes!”

The younger reaches and grabs his hand, tugging him up.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Come on! You’ll like the sweet potatoes. My mom makes the bestest potatoes in the whole world! Let’s go already, you can wait at my house. “

“I don’t even know your name! Are you crazy!”

He tries to pull his arm back, the child tugging him back up. He just wanted to wait alone, he didn’t want to be a bother to someone he didn’t know much less knew of him. It was his own fault after all for getting locked out. Nothing new there. 

“Boo Seungkwan”

“What?”

“My name dummy!” The child stood pin-straight arms tightly pressed to his sides, he took a deep breath, small chest puffed out.

“Hello, my name is Boo Seungkwan! I have two sisters and one mom and one dad. I love oranges. Oh, and I live on the second floor. My favorite color is blue and I like dogs!” 

The two kids stared back at each other and burst into laughter. The small child’s odd outburst type of introduction making Seungcheol double over in laughter. 

“I’m Seungcheol. But you have to call me hyung because I am older than you okay. “

“Ha you’re crazy, I don’t have any hyungs. I accept noonas only! And we’re friends now so I don’t have to.” He stuck his tongue out and grabbed Seungcheol’s arm pulling him.

“I can run by myself, stop pulling me, I'm the hyung!”

“Hurry up! Our food will get cold!”

That afternoon had been one of the best times he had since moving. Having lost track of the time he ended up staying the night over, his father not having arrived until the next afternoon. He was grateful that Seungkwan had practically dragged him along to wait at his house, otherwise, he would have stayed sleeping out by the door. He remembers thinking maybe it was a stroke of luck finally in his favor or perhaps it was fate.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @uprettypetty  
> Send me your thoughts and reactions! Stay safe and well lovelies!!!


End file.
